jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Bebo Valdés
Dionisio Ramón Emilio Valdés Amaro (9 October 1918 – 22 March 2013 ), better known as Bebo Valdés, was a Cuban pianist, bandleader, composer and arranger. He was a central figure in the golden age of Cuban music, led two famous big bands, and was one of the "house" arrangers for the Tropicana Club.Giro, Radamés, 2007. Diccionario enciclopédico de la música en Cuba. La Habana. vol. 4, pp. 232 et seq. Early career Valdés was born in Quivicán, and started his career as a pianist in the night clubs of Havana during the 1940s. From 1948 to 1957 he worked as pianist and arranger for the vedette Rita Montaner, who was the lead act in the Tropicana cabaret. His orchestra, Sabor de Cuba, and that of Armando Valdés, alternated at the Tropicana, backing singers such as Benny More and Pío Leyva. Valdés played a role in the development of the mambo during the 1950s, and developed a new rhythm to compete with Perez Prado's mambo, called the batanga. Valdés was also an important figure in Cuban jazz and taking part in the Panart Cuban jazz sessions (one was commissioned by American producer Norman Granz). In the late 1950s he recorded with Nat 'King' Cole. In 1960, with his singer Rolando La Serie, Bebo defected from Cuba to Mexico. He then lived briefly in the United States before touring Europe, and eventually settled in Stockholm, where he lived until 2007. In Sweden he was instrumental in spreading the techniques of Cuban music and latin jazz. Career revival Valdés' career got a late career boost in 1994 when he teamed up with saxophone player Paquito D'Rivera to release a CD called Bebo Rides Again.Cuban Pianist Bebo Valdes Dies In Sweden At Age 94 In 2000, the film Calle 54 by Fernando Trueba brought his piano playing to a wide audience. In 2003, he and Diego El Cigala, a famous Spanish flamenco singer, recorded the album Lágrimas Negras (Black Tears), a fusion of Cuban rhythms and flamenco vocals. During his career, Valdés—one of the founders of Latin jazz, and a pioneer in bringing Afro-Cuban sacred rhythms to popular dance musicMore from The Maestro—won seven Grammy Awards: two for El Arte del Sabor (2002), one for Lágrimas Negras,Diego el Cigala and Bebo Valdés win a Latin Grammy and two for Bebo de Cuba in 2006 (in the categories "Best Traditional Tropical Album" and "Best Latin Jazz Album"). His last musical production was one fittingly recorded with his son: 2008’s Bebo y Chucho Valdés: Juntos para Siempre (Together Forever),Bebo Valdés, another music “grande” gone winner of the Grammy Award for Best Latin Jazz Album at the 52nd Grammy Awards in 2010; |accessdate=2013-03-27 |work=Allmusic |publisher=Rovi Corporation}} they also won the Latin Grammy Award on the same field. (in Spanish) Lágrimas negras por la partida de Bebo Valdés In 2004, he was again filmed by Trueba, in El milagro de Candeal, in Brazil, and later composed a new score for Trueba's 2010 film Chico and Rita, whose plot included bits from his own life.See the Pressbook (pdf) from the film's website. Chico and Rita ends with the dedication "a Bebo". Valdés was first married to Pilar Valdés. This marriage produced five children, one of whom is the pianist Chucho Valdés. In 1963 he stopped in Sweden on a tour with the Lecuona Cuban Boys. There he met the 18-year-old Rose Marie Pehrson (August 28, 1928), "Yo quiero tocar hasta que me muera" El País. Retrieved 4 June 2013. a cavalry officer's daughter. They got married the same year and he settled in Sweden. He described it as the most important moment of his life: "It was like being hit by lightning," he said. "If you meet a woman and you want to change your life you have to choose between love and art."http://www.npr.org/templates/story/story.php?storyId=175070699 They remained together until her death in 2012."Bebo Valdés, a Force in World of Cuban Music, Dies at 94" The New York Times. Retrieved 4 June 2013. Valdés was in the middle of the treatment of Alzheimer's disease, which he had suffered for several years,(in Spanish) Lágrimas negras por el adiós de Bebo Valdés when he died in Stockholm, Sweden on March 22, 2013, aged 94.(in Spanish) Muere el pianista cubano Bebo Valdés, a los 94 añosBebo Valdes, Cuban pianist and composer, dies at 94 References External links * * [http://www.oldmanbebo.com/ Official site of documentary film Old Man Bebo], a documentary film about Valdés. * http://www.enotes.com/contemporary-musicians/valdes-bebo-biography, His Life His Music. Category:Pianists